Birds of a Feather
by Alyxandera Marie
Summary: Max, Fang and the flock go to the school to rescue Angel who was taken by the white coats. When they get there, Max and Fang have a HUGE surprise in store.
1. Chapter 1

The Real World  
Real Life  
Doesn't have happy endings  
In the real world  
The good guys don't always win  
People die  
People mourn and  
People cry  
Its life  
It has It's ups and it definitely has it's downs  
But we all have to live with it

- VaraDynamixx3

"Look, Ash, we don't have parents, and we never will. Face it. Even if we did, they would have come to get us by now," Luke, my fraternal twin, older, by only a couple minutes, brother said.  
I let the thought run through my head. Any time I would try to remember anything about our parents, I wouldn't be able to recall anything at all. Realizing he was waiting for an answer, I did what I normally do, I shrug; simple as that.  
I guess I was so distracted with the thoughts running threw my mind, I didn't realize someone had opened the crate I was in and pulled me out. I looked up to see Luke searching the room. I gazed around the room confused to how he even got out of his own crate.  
Five people I've never seen before were running around the room, opening crates and guiding boys and girls out the window. A girl with dark skin and black hair was pulling a little girl, five or six, out of a crate and guided others with her to jump out the window, snapping out her own wings.  
The other four followed pursuit. When the sixth winged person was about to jump out after them, I noticed something. She looked exactly like Luke. Blonde hair and brown eyes. She caught me staring and turned about to yell at us, but caught sight of Luke first and her breath hitched in her throat. I didn't know what to do. I was still in shock. The winged teenager turned to six-year-old me.  
She gasped.

"Fang! Fang!" she called out. "Get your ass in here!"

A guy, looking around fifteen and looking exactly like me (which is... well, weird since I'm a girl and he's not) came flying in, landing gracefully next to the Luke look alike.

"Holy Crap," he breathed, "Max? What the hell is going on here?"  
The girl, Max, sucked in her breath, and said, "Fang! Do you NOT see the girl who looks like you and the boy who looks like me?"  
He shrugged. Hey! That's MY thing! I guess I had said it out loud, when Luke, glanced at me warily, and the boy, Fang, said, "Me too, kid. Me too."  
Luke sighed and said, "My name is Luke, and this is my sister, Ash. Who're you?"  
"Max. The silent one is Fang," the girl explained.  
We were all so wrapped up in studying each other that we didn't seem to feel the presence of someone else until I felt some one's hot breathe down my neck. I guess Luke felt it too, because he stiffened, as did I. We could fell each other stiffen because our hands were still locked.  
Fang and Max instantly pulled both of us behind their backs, faced the intruder, and got into fighting stances.

"Ari," Max hissed. "What do you want?"  
We peeked out behind their backs, and then flinched when we saw it was him. The wolf-man who hurt us the most.  
He grinned, showing off his yellow, canines. "Max. Fang. Meet your kids."

Max gasped. "But... But... We never..." she stuttered.  
"DNA. We took it six years ago. hen 'Ash' and 'Luke' were born. Freaked out yet?"

"Yeah. Freaked out that our kids were living in this Hell-Hole for six years!" Fang growled.  
I couldn't believe Max and Fang were our parents, but Luke let go of my hand and ran up to Max, hugging her leg. She bent down to pick him up and when she came up, tears were streaming down her face. Fang walked over to me, but didn't pick me up. Thank God he didn't.  
He bent down, so we could see eye-to-eye, and said, "Hey kid. Guess we'll be around each other for a while."  
I nodded, but inside I wished I could just run and give him a great, big hug, but not with Ari watching. Max put down Luke and he came up to me, pulling me over to where Max was standing. She picked me up against my protests and gave me a hug. No one could give me hugs, not even Luke. Max put me down, while I glared at her, and she sighed.

"Fang. She has your glare, looks, and same personality." He nodded and Max continued, "Come on. Let's blow this Popsicle stand."  
Ari watched as the whole thing went on, but didn't protest when max said that.  
He just said, "Sure, sis. Get outta here."  
Our wings weren't grown enough to let us fly higher than one foot above the ground. Max grabbed Luke and Fang grabbed me, but surprisingly, I felt comfortable in his tight but nice grip. I snuggled into his chest, my head on his shoulder and he held onto me as if his life depended on it. They hopped out of the opened window, and spread their wings. Max had Tan-ish ones like Luke and I had Black ones, almost purple in the sun, like Fang.  
I heard Ari call from behind us, "But you better be ready when I find you again."  
His raspy, bark of a laugh traveled to us and I shivered. Fang, my father, tightened his grip on me.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked as if he didn't trust Max or Fang, but then again, he probably didn't.  
Max didn't answer immediately, but after five minutes of flying, she told us.

"North of Lake Mead. In a cave we found a while ago."  
We just nodded, having no clue what a "Lake" was. And what was "North" was.

_'Where were were the other people we saw in the School? Are they okay?'_

My thoughts got cut short as we landed. The girl from the other cage in the school was there, along with a tall guy with blonde and red hair, a girl with blonde hair, and another boy, with faded blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Guys, this is Luke and Ash. They're Fang and my kids."  
All of the kids in the cave came forward and started talking at the same time.

" What?"

"HOW?"

" Awww... They're sooooo cute!"

" But when did you guys..."

"Hey!" Max bellowed, "Guys! Shut up! Listen. The school created them with DNA. Not clones, but kids. Now," she said turning to us, " This is Uncle Iggy, Aunt Nudge, Uncle Gazzy, and Aunt Angel."  
Fang was still holding me, so Iggy walked up, took me out out of Fang's arms, and held me up to the light as if he was examining me. Nudge yelled at him to put me down when she saw my struggling. I was put down and I ran to Fang. On the way I tripped and fell, tumbling down head over heals. I grunted, trying to stop myself with no success. I stopped flipping and rolling at Fangs feet and he picked me up. I didn't kick or scream like I did when Iggy picked me up, but instead I hugged him.

"Somebody is a daddy," I heard Nudge sing under her breath.  
I turned to glare at Iggy, but it was useless. Nudge muttered something about me glaring to Iggy.

"You are Fang's kid."  
Fang chuckled and smiled. Right before I fell asleep in Fang's arms, Angel whispered something to Max that I couldn't quite hear and she started to scream at Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey peoples(:_**

**_Sorry for the short chapter, I seriously have writers block -.-_**

**_I thought I posted this chapted before…. Oh well. Enjoy, I'll be posting again tonight or tomorrow(:_**

After a couple hours of sleep I woke up only to find my _father _to be the only one awake. My _mother_ was snuggled up by Luke. I guess my dad felt someone was awake, because he whispered, "Hello? Ash, Luke, is that you?"  
I stepped into the moonlight, shivering as my light cotton cloth dress caught in the breeze. He sighed.  
I asked, "What are you _doing_?"  
All I got for my answer was, "Taking watch."  
I walked up to him. I think he noticed my shivering because one second I was standing on the cave floor and the next I was scooped into his arms. All I remember before falling asleep again was Fang telling me Ari would never be able to get to us with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Max and himself to protect us.

* * *

In the morning or what I'm guessing to be the morning because of the sunlight, we (Luke and I) were high above the earth's surface, flying along with the rest of the flock. Luke was in the arms of Fang and I looked around to see who didn't have anyone to hold. The only one missing was Max and I turned to see the person who was holding me in their grip and found it to be Max. I scowled and struggled in her grip. She dropped me by accident and the flock turned and gasped as Angel screamed. I fell down about ten feet and spread my tightly closed wings and was able to fly up a few more feet while everyone else came down. Fang handed Luke to Max and picked me up. I was weeping softly as he stroked my black wavy hair.  
"Maybe we should stop for a while. Get food and new clothes for the kids. Maybe stop at your moms house Max..." Nudge said.  
Max nodded, looking deep in thought. After a while of flying, I calmed down and we landed somewhere hot, shady, and with a HUGE house. A lady was turned around trying to do something to the door. We all landed and Max started walking to her when Luke screamed at her to stop. She didn't even turn around but kept walking towards her. The woman turned around. Seeing Max, she embraced her into a big hug.  
Everyone walked towards them. She hugged everyone in turn when we got there but when she saw me and Luke, she bent down and asked us our names in that annoying way adults talk to kids; in that sweet voice that makes us want to vomit. She looked up at Max and Fang and started asking questions about us. I couldn't take it anymore, so Luke stood up straighter and replied, "I'm Luke. That's Ash. We're Max and Fang's kids."  
She gasped, standing up to look Max in the eyes, but failing because she went up to Max's jawline. "What did you do? And how old are they?"  
Luke looked at me and rolled his eyes. "We CAN talk, you know. We're six. But I'm older by seven and a half minutes." He grinned proudly and it was my turn to roll my eyes.  
The lady introduced herself as Val Martinez when she led us in a living room. But to us, it was Grandma Val. A girl who looked somewhat like Max and a whole lot like Grandma Val, ran down the stairs and into Max's arms.  
"Ella! How are you?"  
The girl, Ella smiled and gave hugs to everyone except, guess who, Luke and myself. We had to go through the whole introduction thing again. Apparently, I was the only one who didn't talk to everyone in their boring reunion. They were talking about child care and Luke was upset when someone mentioned the doctor. Hoping no one noticed, I slipped out of the room in my silent way. After about five minutes, someone noticed I was missing. Guess who? The one, the only, Max.  
I was trying to walk back inside, but to only see my Black hair had caught onto something... No someone. I gasped, but slowly start recovering from my shock. From the fighting skills I was taught, (Well, not really taught, but Luke and I picked up on it back at the school) I started kicking and punching the guy. The man picked me up, and walked inside the house with his hands on the back of my neck. Max ran out into the hallway, the flock fallowing closely behind.  
"Jeb," was the one word I could hear Max growl.  
"Jeb" put me on the ground. I ran admittedly to hide behind Fang.


End file.
